


The Air Up Here

by TheClicheInLife



Series: The Silver Tongued Liars [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheClicheInLife/pseuds/TheClicheInLife
Summary: There isn't a morality scale in the Carta, anyone whose done business with them knows that. But now, Lara's more than that, and everyone who knows her wonders if she's anything more than just a Carta boss; and honestly, she's not even sure anymore. Varric tells her she is.





	

“Are you standing on the counter to feel tall?” The words echoed across the stone walls of the once forgotten fortress, even more so now that it was two in the morning and all save a mildly inebriated Lara Cadash and an unamused Varric Tethras were asleep.

Teetering slightly, Lara gave out a snort and shrugged, “You know, I was always curious what it was like for the poor sods who live their whole lives this tall.” Wobbling a little more as she continued across the kitchen surface she paused, and from what he could tell she was lost in thought. Waiting what he felt was a decent time for her to respond, she eventually continued, “It’s no wonder they’re all so wonky, the air up here is weird.”

“You certain that’s not just you, Shanks?” He chuckled slightly and held out his hand, quietly hoping that she would take it and get down before she accidentally shoved them into the Fade again, “Why the hell have you been drinking anyway?”

Grasping his hand, Lara somehow managed to hop down more gracefully than he figured a drunk dwarf ever could, “Blackwall told me a story.” Her brow was furrowed now, focused in the way that she was when she had to pick apart some Orlesian noble, “ ‘t was weird, he came out of nowhere and started talking to me about a dog he let die and…” Lara shrugged, either not willing to say more or still trying to put the pieces together.

“So you thought that drinking would make it better?” His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her out of the kitchen and back into the main hall and towards the fire that still dwindled from earlier in the day.

Huffing, she allowed Varric to shuffle her into his usual chair, “It made it _bearable_ , he’s all about _duty_ and _honor_.” She snorted again, “ _I_ never had the luxury of those ideals and morals, and now he complains because he should have known better. _I_ should have known better.” Her eyes searched his, silently looking for something, and when she finally found her voice it was much softer than usual, “Am I a bad person, Varric?”

Varric let out a breath, so that’s what all this is about – the Fade had rattled her most of all, he was certain of that now. Hands gently cupping her face, he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, “No, Lara. You are who you need to be, and that’s what defines you. It makes you, you. Not perfect, but amazing nonetheless.”

Her hands wrap around his and she leans into him, the steeled and dominating leader of the Inquisition replaced with a woman who cared too deeply to have ever been a carta boss. His lips now find hers, letting her know just how much she meant to him in ways that he’d never be able to properly describe in words.


End file.
